Emotion Lord
Emotion Lord (actually the older version of Chris Kirkman) is a character that first appeared in "Emotion Lord." He returns in "Lavarinth" revealing he is Chris from 184 years in the future and went bald from lack of Vitamin B-12. Backstory Sometime in the future, Chris became the greatest Emotion Lord of all and "reigned supreme for over a century". He also lost his hair from lack of vitamin B-12 in his youth, but this changed after Chris began taking the B-12 pills given to him by the Emotion Lord (Lavarinth). While Emotion Lords can be members of any species who have transcended the normal range of emotions, Chris will be the first human to become one. Having achieved transcendence, an Emotion Lord feels every emotion ever felt by everyone in history, every day for eternity. Personality The Emotion Lord is an eccentric and unpredictable supercentenarian. During the first few episodes, he is shown as just that and nothing more. As the plot thickened, however, more aspects of his personality are shown. It is clear that he cares deeply about the safety of his former team as shown in "Lavarinth" where he "sacrifices" himself for them. He is also seen crying in a later episode when he sees Beth dancing after "The Dawning of Wankershim". When Chris asks why he was crying, he responded, "I just miss her." (Ultra Wankershim) Appearance The Emotion Lord is an old man with completely blue eyes. Being 200 years old, he appears aged and wrinkled. In each appearance he wears virtually the same clothes as Chris (With subtle differences), as he is Chris from 184 years in the future. Before the episode "Lavarinth", the Emotion Lord is bald with only a few hairs on the sides. His baldness was caused by a lack of B12 in his youth, so when Chris begins to take the B12 pills left to him by the Emotion Lord at the end of "Lavarinth", the Emotion Lord grows long white hair mostly on the sides, and some on the top (Lavarinth). Emotion Lord's Abilities *'Reality Warping' - He has the ability to warp reality with his emotions such as being able to give Beth a tail or spontaneously create random objects, However, there are rules to what he can and can't do. He is unable to control others, and according to himself he can't change fate because if he did it could "rip a hole in the space time calliope." If that were to happen, it would create a "Temporal Pair-o-Sox". *'Time Travel' - He has the ability to travel through time and time is different for him compared to the Bravest Warriors, experiencing eight years of time when it's actually only been one month. He may have simply used a time machine to travel back in time if one exists in the present or his future. *'Immortality' - He is somehow able to live considerably longer than the normal life span of a human (possibly from him becoming an Emotion Lord) and can survive certain death situations (such as standing in molten lava with sandals on, or being shot with lasers), but he still seems to age, becoming a wrinkled old man. It may simply be that in the time setting of Bravest Warriors humans can live for much longer. Furthermore, things that are health related (E.G. losing hair due to lack of Vitamin B-12) still seem to affect him. It is revealed that one of his future selves lives up to 3000 years old and that he 'bounces back', having large muscles but still needing a zimoframe. It also lets him survive without a head, indicating that nothing can kill him (except The Emotion Sword). *'Enhanced Dancing Skills' - He also has the ability to dance better, as stated in "Ultra Wankershim". *'Enhanced Reading '- He also has the ability to read upside down. Weakness *'Emotion Sword' - Emotion lords can only be killed by the Emotion Sword. Even after decapitation, he can still talk and move his body. Episode Appearances Major Roles *"Emotion Lord" *"Lavarinth" *"Ultra Wankershim" *"The Parasox Pub" *"Emotion Fjord" *"You've Grown So Tall You've Grown So Fast" Minor Roles *"Gas-Powered Stick" *"Cereal Master" (mentioned only) *"Merewif Tag" (mentioned only) Trivia *He is voiced by the show's writer and director, Breehn Burns. *Apparently whatever happens to Chris can directly affect him, like when Chris finally decided to eat the vitamin B-12 he instantly grew hair. *In the pilot Chris was called the Lord of Emotions, which may have inspired this character and his backstory. *"Emotion Lord" is most likely a reference to the "Time Lord(s) " of the British science fiction television series Doctor Who. *His totally blue eyes are probably a reference to'' Dune'', in which characters that consume large amounts of Spice develop completely blue eyes and acquire the ability to see into the future. *Danny refers to him as the "Chocolate Puppy Guy". *Possibly knows about Aeon Worm. Gallery Official Art BW103 model Emotion Lord as flower.png BW103 model pepperoni pizza on table.png BW103 model glass of water.png BW103 model naked Emotion Lord in dynomite sombrero.png BW103 model naked Emotion Lord in sombrero.png Glass of water.png PIzza.png Emotion Lord as flower.png Screenshots Emotion Lord Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002 0007.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0014.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0010.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0012.jpg Lavarinth Emotion Lord!!!.png Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 014_0003.jpg|I'm 200 year old you Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 017 0014.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 016 0002.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 017_0007.jpg|I'm sorry, Beth. Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 017_0003.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 017 0016.jpg|Emotion lord gets hair Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 017_0018.jpg Gas-Powered Stick BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(6).png|"Psst. Gas-Powered Stick." Impossibear2.png Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 004 0006.jpg|"Waaah!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(73).png Ultra Wankershim Give me some sugar.jpg BW - Ultra Wankershim 85.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 84.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 82.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 81.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 79.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 77.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 76.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 63.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 61.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 53.PNG Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Bravest Warriors Category:Recurring Characters